Professor Layton And The Curious Rewrite Into A More Azran Legacy End
by AceJakkidFan
Summary: Professor Layton warps through time to redo the ending of Curious Village now that his writer has become very good and experienced


Professor Layton And The Curious Village Ending Redone By The Azran Legacy Writers

"Luke do you remember where the birthmark appeared."

"I dont have a clue what you're talkin about Professor _I_ didnt see that."

"Luke."

"Fine."

Luke found the answer to the puzzle and then the library bookcase moved aside.

"What" said Flora who was surprised to see this was a thing that existed.

The professor expected this however and went inside to a room full of gold.

Just then a voice came out of nowhere "Flora my dear" said the ghastly voice of The Ghost of Baron Augustus Reinhold.

"Papa it is you!" shouted Flora.

"Yes it's me" he responded "I am speaking to you from beyond the grave and I would like to extend my congratulations to Professor Hershel Layton who solved the many puzzles of the tower and also Luke Triton who solved like one I think, anyway now that you can legally guardian my daughter I would also like to offer to make you filthy rich my good man."

"Professor we can't take this" said Luke "A gentleman always turns away offers like this!"

"You're right Luke" said Layton with a hint of darkness in his voice "...for a very different reason."

They turned away from the treasure towards the door in time to see Don Paolo grinning evilly at them in the doorway!

"Ahhhh ha ha ha hee hee hyeh hyeh hyeh here I COME money!"

"Don Paolo NO!" shouted Layton "You don't understand the consequences of touching that money!"

"Shut up Layton this is EXACTLY what I planned to steal from you from right under your nose and now I have the chance to do that from literally right under your nose so you cannot stop me just by politely asking me not too THE MONEY IS MINE!"

Don Paolo charged towards the coin located directly below Layton's nose and picked it up.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Eeek" Flora fell to the floor as a great earthquake shook the land.

"Your choice has been made!" announced the grand voice of The Ghost of Baron Augustus Reinhold (who I'll just call Aughostus from now on).

Layton and Luke ran out of the Treasure Room and climbed to the manor rooftop and looked down in horror at the ensuing madness.

"So it's true..." said Layton, "the secret of the Reinhold fortune (that I worked out somehow) is...!"

The villagers were one-by-one dropping dead! It was absolute terrifying haunting traumatizing destruction!

"What's happening" said Flora.

"Yes Layton explain this madness."

"You see keeping these robots functional is expensive work and I doubt Reinhold invested enough money to give Bruno even a minimum wage for the rest of his life so he made it so that the moment the treasure was taken the robots would stop working altogether!"

"Layton you ridiculous hat wearing stupidhead they're just robots who cares" laughed Paolo.

"No" said Layton. He recalled his discussion with Luke on the tower and believed that these robots had not a human heart but something akin to it!

Layton and Luke went back to the treasure room and saw there were now three purple beams of lights on there and a sign saying "Step into the lights to reverse your mistakes."

The two were about to go in when suddenly they were stopped by Flora.

"Wait" she said "If you step into the lights you will die!"

Layton was suddenly unsure for a second but Luke looked at him like an adult.

"Professor it is time for me to be a true gentleman!" so Luke turned around and jumped into the light to kill himself.

Inspired by his bravery Layton went into the second beam of light.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Layton.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Luke.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Layton.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Luke.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Layton.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Luke.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Layton.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Luke.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Layton.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Luke.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Layton.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Luke.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Layton.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Luke.

Flora was desperate to help so she tried to go into the third light but Aughostus repelled her out of it.

"No" said Aughostus sternly so she looked to Paolo who was in deep thought.

Then suddenly a flashback appeared and he remembered Claire and that time he saw her with Hershel and all of a sudden he had a change of heart and then we at the office began jerking each other off to celebrate a character well done.

They also revealed that Paolo was Hershel's cousin as he was born to the sister of Leon Bronev so that's a thing and now he felt compelled to help Layton.

Paolo ran to the third light and stepped inside.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Paolo.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Layton.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Luke.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Paolo.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Layton.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Luke.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Paolo.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Layton.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Luke.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Paolo.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Layton.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Luke.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Paolo.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Layton.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Luke (are you crying yet?).

Then the three of them dropped dead and the robots were alive again but Flora cried tears of sadness for the three who sacrificed their lives for the village.

"You do not seem happy with this result so I will give you a chance to reverse their sacrifices" said Aughostus and he made Flora solve a puzzle and she solved it and then the three of them came back to life.

Layton and Luke were grateful for Flora bringing them back but then because she completed her goal she vanished (?) and Luke cried a lot.

Then as the treasure room was crumbling apart Luke and Layton got out but Paolo disappeared behind some falling rubble.

And then Layton and Luke got out safe and unharmed and Layton discarded his past relation to Paolo.

They got in the car and drove away from the village forever and then the series continued as normal except this time Flora is absent cause she's dead, but that doesn't change much now, does it?


End file.
